


Turn my face to the wall

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Community: JBBS, First Kiss, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy are definitely not dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn my face to the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethrosdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethrosdemon/gifts).



> Written for: [](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**ethrosdemon**](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/jbbs/profile)[**jbbs**](http://community.livejournal.com/jbbs/) 2006.  
>  Thanks to [](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/profile)[**lcsbanana**](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/), [](http://katarik.livejournal.com/profile)[**katarik**](http://katarik.livejournal.com/), and [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/) for helping this story happen.

"We're not dating," Roy says against Dick's mouth, the tenth time they end up groping each other in the shower. It's the first time Dick has tried to kiss him, and apart from the actual kissing, it's messier than it needs to be.

"You mean you don't want my class ring?" Dick asks, laughing, and he pulls Roy closer, trying to keep the vibe going.

Roy groans and bites his lip and bites Dick's lip. Kissing was definitely a good idea. "Dammit -- not -- god, not funny."

"We could get pinned," Dick suggests, running his fingers through Roy's damp hair.

Roy grabs his wrists and shoves him against the wall, quick but not hard enough to hurt. "You could get pinned," he says, and his grin is narrow.

Dick shakes his head, putting on his cockiest grin. "You can't take me, Speedy."

"Can't I?" Roy leans in and kisses him hard. How they ever skipped this part -- well, it was dumb, and they're not skipping it again.

"I'm not trying yet," Dick says breathlessly.

"Who said I am?" Roy hangs onto his wrists and backs away enough to kneel.

That's about twelve steps farther than anything Dick was trying for. Kissing is one thing -- and one very good thing, but -- "Roy, Jesus --" Dick twists one hand free and grabs Roy's wrist in turn. "What -- what happened to 'We're not dating'?"

Roy nibbles on the pad of Dick's thumb until he stops caring about the deeper reasons. It takes even less time than Dick wishes it would. "We're not," Roy says, and Dick opens his eyes.

Watching Roy suck his finger is even -- more -- than just feeling it. He groans. "Right, you -- okay, we're not."

"No flowers," Roy says, and he sounds demanding. Official, really.

"No roses," Dick says, leaning hard on the wall. His knees are starting to shake.

"Or anything else."

"No mums, no lilacs, no begonias --" The little slippery noise Roy's lips make is so dirty Dick has to look again. Roy bites his finger for emphasis. "Jesus," Dick says. "No flowers."

"No promising to call." Roy wraps his hand around the base of Dick's dick.

"When have you ever?" Dick asks. Roy squeezes and he gasps.

Roy grins. "I'm not starting, that's all."

He licks his lips.

The way his tongue moves -- how shiny it is -- is one of those things that seems deeply meaningful in filthy ways even though it's only visible for a second.

"Um," Dick says, and the rest of the sentence goes absolutely nowhere.

"And I'm not going to hold your hand," Roy says, giving him another little squeeze.

"It's -- oh my god." Finger-nibbling is one thing -- and one very good, very hot, very -- thing -- thing, but --

Dick is deeply torn between watching Roy because his mouth is incredibly amazing and the equal desire not to come instantly. He gives up and closes his eyes just as Roy stops licking him. "No hand holding, I said," Roy says.

"Don't stop," Dick says, and realizes what an asshole he sounds like. "Sorry, okay, right, no hand holding, got it."

Roy laughs at him and gives him a wet, brainfrying kiss right _there._ "Good."

"God, you've done this a lot, huh," Dick hears himself say.

If Roy didn't still have him by the wrist, and if he was anywhere but in the shower, he'd immolate himself right now for letting such stupid shit come out of his mouth.

"Some," Roy says. "But -- um. Never -- when I was dating anybody."

"You're -- you're not changing your rules now," Dick says, and now he can grin at Roy without feeling like his eyes are going to bug out of his head.

The look he gets back is pure gratitude for a split second, and then Roy's back to flirting so fast Dick could almost swear he made up the gratitude.

They may not be dating, but they do know each other better than to fake that kind of stuff.

"Right," Roy says. "So -- no -- no stupid emotional crap either."

"Yeah, um." Dick makes himself smile. "Just -- friends." With the occasional blowjob, he doesn't say, because that's obvious and also sounds more complicated than it has to be.

"As long as we're clear."

"Yeah," Dick says, and it's all Roy needs.

His lips -- his tongue -- his throat, oh god, his throat --

Dick is going to give himself a concussion if he smacks his head on the wall again, but it'd be worth it and then some. "God," he says, and he makes a whimpery noise that's too embarrassing, so he covers his mouth.

Just in time, because Roy starts bobbing his head and Dick might just die and the concussion will be totally moot.

He squeezes Roy's wrist and says, "Jesus, Roy, you're -- your mouth, I --" and groans. Much more of this and -- "Stop, god --"

Roy pulls off. His lips are swollen -- because, as Dick's brain supplies, they were wrapped around him a second ago, and -- and he needs to stop thinking that right now. "It's okay," Roy says.

Dick figures he hasn't got enough balance to pull Roy up for another kiss, so he kneels instead. "You're great. I just --" He kisses Roy's puffy lips before he says something sex-stupid or emotion-stupid.

Roy -- well, of course he tastes like sex, but it's even better to taste than to just know. Dick moans again and almost makes it into words.

To stop himself from thinking any more, Dick runs his hand up Roy's thigh and gets a good, useful grip on his dick. Simple muscle movements, that's the ticket, and it's even better when Roy grabs him, too.

It's not as good as Roy's mouth was, but there's nothing that's going to feel that good short of something that definitely requires dinner and a movie.

Dick can hear Roy making the same naked little noises he's been trying not to make all along. It's easier to groan when he's not doing it alone, and when Roy bites his lip again, it's okay to come, too -- not too soon, not anything he shouldn't do, just -- right.

Roy says, "Oh, man, yeah." His voice is all rough and Dick kisses him again, trying all the little tricks of rhythm and squeezing -- just -- so -- that he can remember. It gets Roy shaking and he says, "Oh fuck, that's good," and kisses Dick hard and comes.

It's a good thing they're already in the shower, because otherwise they'd need to go there.

Dick kisses him more gently -- testing, because kissing while they're getting each other off is one thing, but maybe this counts as dumb emotion stuff, but, no. Roy kisses him back. Maybe it gets in under the wire as afterglow or something. "Next time," Dick says, "I'll pay you back."

Roy punches him in the arm and then kisses him. "You have a lot of practice at that?"

He's not going to say, "None." It'll probably be obvious whenever next time works out to be. "Nah," he says instead, and shrugs. "Hey, I taught you how to throw a decent side kick, right?"

Roy snorts. "So it's a trade."

"Like everything." Dick fights the fleeting, stupid urge to hug him and gets up. "And no going steady, right?"

Roy rolls to his feet smoothly and gets under the shower spray again. "That would require going out."

"Right." Dick settles for watching him shower and looking forward to next time


End file.
